Nobody Matters But You
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: The sequel to SURE. Takes place a year after. What has changed between our fav boys, is there any one new in either's life? Read and find out. More to come.
1. Nobody

SEQUEL!! Yes the sequel to Sure is here due to popular(yeah right) demand! Thanks though to those who did review and I hope you enjoy the continuation.  
  
Umm...I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. In case you were wondering.  
  
~.Nobody Matters But You.~  
  
Yukito sat staring at the date he had copied down absent mindedly only minutes ago. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the digits. 29/04/ One year. One whole year already gone. It had seemed so short. He chuckled humorlessly. Yeah right. It had been more like a never ending nightmare. He still remembered vividly the utter despair he had felt on that fateful night as he was forced to watch the one, in whom all his passion was concentrated, walk away from him forever. He spent the following days alone in his house, unable to face the world and certainly not his dark haired vision. Eventually, however, he summoned up the courage and returned to the living. He prepared himself for the crushing sense of desolation as he realised he had had no friends other than Touya, but contrary to his expectations many people were friendly, attentive and eager for his attentions. He supposed that they had always been there but his interests had lay only in Touya. Nothing and no one else mattered.  
  
As a result he subconciously pushed everyone away and after a couple months people simply learned to let him alone. Nothing was the same anymore, especially as suspicion, concerning what exactly happened between the pair, grew. Surreptitious comments of 'Fag' and 'Sissy' trailed the air around him wherever he went. Once he was cornered by a group of guys who wanted to know if the happy couple had broken up because Yukito wouldn't let Touya fuck him up the ass. They apparently found Yukito's stricken expression hilarious, and proceeded to spread it around the school. Now Touya was catching shit too, and Yukito felt terrible as he considered it to be all his fault. At first Yukito wouldn't look at Touya, afraid of the anger he would surely see. So when he finally did look his already fragile heart shattered all over again. There was no response, none at all. Yukito could not get the cold unaffected look out of his mind. It snatched away his faintest hopes and brought all his dreams to a crushing end. He could no longer deny it, they were over and he was nothing to Touya. Nothing.  
  
It's not done yet. This is only the first installment, we still have to find out how Touya has changed over the year and just what class is the ever dedicated snow bunny actually spacing out in? Review and I shall continue so that you may find out. You know you want to know! 


	2. Nicknames

Honestly I meant to finish this fic from last year, but as computer hates me that did not happen. But here it is now the second edition in 'Nobody...' continuation of 'Sure' See first chap for disclaimer.  
  
Nobody Matters But You  
By Mina   
  
The gray haired teenager sighed. Finally able to tear his eyes from his paper, he glanced at the one who had been occupying his thoughts. 'Did he even remember? Or was this just another day to him?' Yukito sighed again as he pined for what he had lost. He hardly even saw Sakura anymore. He knew the little girl did not know the specifics of what had happened between him and her brother, but still she seemed uncomfortable around him and their conversations were always hurried and awkward.   
  
A sharp piercing sound shook Yukito from his quiet revere. Other students were jolted out of deep slumbers and everyone glanced blearily around trying to assess their surroundings. The bell. Bio was finally over. Yukito gathered his books and pens thanking his lucky stars. There was once a time when he had actually enjoyed classes, but now he simple sat bored, taking the occasional note waiting for anything to release him from the stagnant state he was perpetually stuck in. Lunch and going home were the only things that did it for him, so 'Amen' he thought. Lunch was here.  
  
The day was ironically bright and cheery so most of the students were inside soaking up most of the sunshine. Being no exception Yukito plopped down under a large tree, closing his eyes peacefully trying to forget his problems. Shortly he felt a soft pair of hands cover his eyes.   
"Guess who?"   
Yukito's mood immediately brightened.   
"Anou...Santa Claus?" he responded. The hands removed themselves as the owner giggled helplessly.   
"Hi Yukito."   
Yukito smiled at the giggling youth beside him.  
"I brought you a lunch cause you seemed kind of preoccupied when you left class and I guessed you might forget."  
"Thanks Niru." Yukito accepted the food though he wasn't really hungry. Instead he watched the genki bishounen dig into his food. Niru Nasuyami. Silky black hair and sparkling green eyes. He was Yukito's salvation and he honestly could not say what he would do without the other. They had never spoken while he and Touya were... together, but several months ago they had met, and for the first time since Touya Yukito had felt comfortable with a person again, complete.  
  
He felt the eyes upon him.   
"Why isn't bottomless pit eating?"  
"What have I told you about that nickname?!" Yukito glared at the grinning lad.   
"It's only for use during lunch time?" he asked collapsing into laughter. Yukito put on a mock pout for the game's benefit.   
"Don't be sad, Yuki." Said Niru smiling sweetly.   
'No. No. No. No.' thought Yukito 'Please don't call me that, not today.' He felt the tears well up, and they did not escape Niru.   
"What's wrong? Is it something I did?"  
Yukito felt the tears spill out at the concern in Niru's voice.   
"I'm sorry I called you a bottomless pit." He said softly. Yukito shook his head, staring despondently into his lap.  
"Are you okay? You seem so sad today. Well more than usual."  
Yukito looked up to see the emerald eyes gazing at him.  
"Yeah, I'm okay."   
They stared at one another for a while and Niru crept closer to him taking his hands gently.   
"I hate it when you're sad. It makes me sad too." The dark haired boy moved even closer to Yukito until at last they were only inches away. Yukito was entranced by his glittering eyes, wondering what the boy was planning on doing. He had a faint idea. Yet he made no plan to move. Then, it happened. He felt Niru's soft lips pressed against his and he kissed back gently. All too soon Niru pulled back clamping his hand over his mouth murmuring "Gomen, gomen," over and over again before finally running off with a panicked look on his face. Yukito stretched out on the grass and groaned, what the hell was he doing?   
  
A/N: Review please!! Don't you want to know what happens?! Of course you do! So review and I'll continue soon. (I promise this time) ^_^ 


End file.
